A Damned Past
by angie79
Summary: Takes place from the moment Jack and Angelica first meet. Through fighting the most fiercest pirates for the Aztec Gold and battling to retain the Pearl from Barbossa, they discover their love. Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I am very thankful to all those who reviewed my previous stories, as it helped to boost my confidence in writing. Anyway, this is another Jack/Angelica, but viewing their relationship from the past. Hope you enjoy it! :) Ahoy, mateys! ;)**

There it was. Lying before his eyes, LAND. After days of searching, no sleep, but more importantly, _no rum. _

Jack reached into his shirt's inner pocket, to retrieve his compass, wanting to make sure that he was heading for the right place. However, the arrowhead had not settled at one fixed point. _I presume that I be wanting a little too much, _Jack thought and slipped the compass away. He then took hold of the ore and started row. If it had not been for Barbossa, he would have been Captaining his magnificent Pearl. There was no point in abondoning him on that _stupid _island, afterall he would have escaped anyway.

As Jack reached the dock, he parked the boat and stepped on land, his shoes leaving prints on the fine sand, as he walked. "Ah, Seville!", he read of a wooden board. Then, within a few minutes, found himself walking into a pub.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in a small Spanish convent, all to-be nuns were recieving a lecture, or what the nuns call, _a meeting._

"MISS ANGELICA!", a nun called out. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes", her head raised immediately and the pen in her hand almost dropped. Her fiery brown eyes were now staring at the nun.

"Just what are you doing there?". Everyone's eyes were now upon Angelica.

"I-I-", she was so scared and embarrased that she could barely talk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Right, now I have me rum and a ship!", Jack said happily. His _ship, _was in fact a sailor's boat, but nevertheless, it was a vessel on water. Jack then pulled out his compass, to see what else was to be in his possession. The arrow finally stopped facing a rather, _odd _building. It seemed to be made of stone, which was going brown in some areas. Jack followed wherever his compass took him. The entrance passage was most unusual. It was so dark. The walls had already started crumbling on the left. The doors were either cracked or chipped. It seemed more like a place for prisoners. He then came to a room, where there was actually life. He listened to part of the conversation.

"Is that a book, Angelica?", the voice sounded like an old woman.

"Um...yes", a younger girl managed to let out. Her voice was so enticing. So exotic.

"You do know that whilst we are engaging in our meeting, all students must be paying full attention?", she was now even more angry.

Angelica slowly stood up, "But I am quite well aware of my vows and what to do". This statement shocked everyone around her. No-one would dare to speak back to the elders ruling the convent, for there would punish those who did.

"ANGELICA! How dare you speak to me in that form of speech! Are you aware of the punishment? This is your last chance to redeem yourself, otherwise leave".

It was at that moment, Jack walked through the door. Every woman in there, let out a huge scream, except one. He briefly looked at her, but was interuppted by the nun.

"Excuse me! What are you doing in a convent?"

"Well I...wait, did you just call this a convent?", Jack was now slightly confused.

"Yes".

"Well, it was not entirely me fault. You see, me compass actually led me here...", Jack was now flaring his arms about.

"Si..I mean yes", the nun thought he was not well, so she did not argue. "If you may, please leave". The nun then focused her attention towards Angelica, "And you, go to your dormant immediately!"

He gave a quick glance at the beautiful, Latina, who walked past him, with her head down and with that, he left. But not entirely. Yes he left the room, but not the building. And now, it was time to find the woman who dragged him here.

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A HUGE thanx to all those who reviewed my story! The chapters are slightly on the short side, to allow the readers to grasp the information. Don't worry, the adventure will begin soon and there will be romance - it's just a matter of the right time :) Anyway, enjoy the story! But please don't forget to review :)**

Jack followed the Spanish beauty to her room, slyly. Whilst on this _tour, _he slipped on a black cloak, which was hanging from the stone walls. Angelica unlocked the door and turned the rusty, silver knob. She slid of her long, black cloak, revealing her beautifully shaped body. Then, removed her headcovering, to reveal her long brown curls, which sat just past her shoulders. And as it just so happened to be, a rum-soaking pirate was watching her from a small keyhole. Angelica sat on her bed, took a notebook and pen in her hand and started to write. About a quarter of an hour later, she fell asleep.

Jack walked into her room, silently. He then picked up her diary, curious of what was written in it. After flicking through several pages, his eyes were fixed on one spot:

_If only these nuns knew who my father was. Then I would not have been treated that way. If only they knew of Edward Teach._

"Edward Teach. Blackbeard", Jack whispered. Angelica's eyes opened.

"Aaarrrghhhh!", she screamed on top of her lungs.

"Sshhhhh", Jack was panicking, hoping that no-one would find out that he was in here.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?", her heart was beating fast.

"There be no need to hesitate, Miss Teach", he was trying to calm her down, when all of a sudden a nun was at the door.

"ANGELICA! Is there a problem in there?!", she called from behind the door.

"Please, hide in the wardrobe". Jack just managed to fit in the old, wooden wardrobe, before Angelica opened the door. "Sister Monique!", she called out surprised.

"Why did you scream?", Monique was searching Angelica's room all around to see the cause.

"Er...there was a small spider. But it is gone now!", she lied.

"You did not kill it, did you? It is a bad sin if you do"

"No! I put it outside", she said quickly.

"With what?", Monique questioned, curiously.

"Um...my diary!".

"But that diary is precious to you. Are you hiding something?"

"The diary was the first thing I could find", she tried to divert Monique's attention, "Are you prepared for your vows?".

"Yes! My special cloak has arrived and I know my speech! What will you be wearing?", Monique asked, heading towards Angelica's wardrobe.

"We will see to that later! I am quite tired", her second lie.

"But you just slept"

"Sore head!", she shoved Monique out the door and locked it. Angelica then opened the wardrobe, to free the unknown man.

"Finally, free at last! If it be not in your record, it be about time to get a new wardrobe", he then looked at the woman he came to find.

"Tell me who you are and why you are here!", she sounded determined.

"I be the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and I be here in search of you", he pointed his finger at her.

"Me? I do not understand?", perhaps she did something wrong.

"Aye, you. The daughter of the notorius Blackbeard, or as you know, _Edward Teach_", Jack sounded very serious.

"What do you know of my father?", her eyes narrowed.

"Help me retain me Pearl and Aztec gold and I _personally, _take full responsibilty to see that you meet your father".

"Mr Sparrow...", she walked away from him.

"Captain", he interrupted.

"Captain Sparrow. I have heard that pirates do not keep their word", she stared at the blank, grey wall.

"But I, Angelica, am a man of word", he just had to convince her, otherwise he was doomed.

"What do we need?". Jack grinned, whilst Angelica smirked. The search for the treasure had begun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Have ye located the Gold?", the Captain sat on his seat, munching an apple.

"We be close, Cap'n Barbossa"

"Hurry up! We be takin' much time"

"Aye, Sir", the crew member left.

"Jack! This was the day I be waitin for! Now even ye can't stop me!", he grinned. Barbossa was so close to becoming immortal, so even Death himself could not harm him.

**How was it? Good/bad? Any comments, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is quite short, but I do intend on increasing the length of upcoming chapters. I thank all for their support. Please don't forget to review, so that I know people are reading it :)**

"First thing first. Captain Sparrow, you must teach me to sword fight?", Angelica and Jack were discussing their plan to get the Pearl back, in Angelica's room.

"Sword fight? But you are the true blood of Blackbeard?", Jack was now questioning if he came to the right person.

"I am Blackbeard's daughter. But I have been in this convent since I was six years old. There was a mutiny on board Father's ship. Blood-shed, screaming, horror. Father did not think it was healthy to grow up in that atmosphere. So I was sent here", her widened eyes were now staring at him.

"I see. Right, as from tomorrow, you will recieve lessons!", Jack stood up. "I think it be about time for me to leave".

"You will come back?", she asked.

"As I said before, I be a man of me word", he smiled, put his tri-cornered hat on and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cap'n", one of the crew came through the door, "We've found the Gold!"

Barbossa stood up, Jack the monkey sitting on his left shoulder, "What ye be doin' here then?!", he took hold of his sword and walked out of his cabin. "Tell the crew to lower the sails!"

"LOWER THE SAILS! Cap'ns orders!", he repeated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angelica's first sword fighting lesson began today. She picked out a comfortable pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a pair of boots - none of which the nuns knew she possessed. She then tied her her up and slipped on a long, loose, black cloak before she left through the door.

A nun stopped her in the corridor, "Angelica, where are you going?".

"I need to purchase a new cloak for my vows", she was beeging for forgiveness from God. Since she met Captain Sparrow, she has done nothing but lie.

"Be back quickly"

"Yes".

She walked along the busy streets of Seville, where men stared at passing women and hooted. She finally arrived at the Seville port, where she found the 'Jolly Seas'.

"Jack's boat", she whispered.

"Ah, Angelica", Jack called out. He was holding a bottle of rum in his right hand, while staggering towards her. "Here for your lessons, aye?"

"Yes", deep inside, she knew this man could not be trusted, but he was her only hope of escaping the convent. Jack tossed her a sword, for practice and within minutes of practice, Angelica had learned the basics.

"I am skilled in many things, Jack", she was sly, something which attracted him.

"Perhaps".

The sun had started to set by the time Angelica reached the convent, exhausted from the practice. But what she did not know, was that a surprise was waiting for her.

**Please leave a review! It would mean alot, thanx! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is set out longer than the previous ones, as it contains more information. Hopefully, the adventure and action will start soon, so keep reading and reviewing, so that I know people are reading this. Thanx for everyone who reviewed previous chapters :)**

"Angelica! Where have you been?", one of the Sister Monique questioned, "We are due in the main hall in a short time, for preperation of our vows". Of course, tomorrow was the day Angelica would be bound to this place.

"I went to the market in search of some new rags", she walked in the direction of her room.

"Then where are they?", Monique followed, "Are you hiding something?", Angelica inserted the key and turned the knob. "You have not been acting right...since the man...no it can not be", she was now muttering to herself. "Angelica", Monique closed the door behind her, "Do you know of that man?".

"Are you doubting my actions?", Angelica had always used her quick wit when faced with a tricky situation.

"LADIES! TIME FOR THE PRACTICE!", a nun interuppted.

"We should go", Monique said, before leaving the room. Angelica turned her head to face the window. By this time tomorrow, she just had to be gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally, their days of searching, had come to an end...or so they thought. Barbossa took a step onto the muddy ground and slowly turned his head to view the surroundings. Mist covered all four corners of this mystical island, the far end consisted of few mountains and emptiness filled the space. He turned back to his crew.

"Ye sure this be the right heading?".

"Aye, sir", one of the crew members spoke, "That what be interpreted by the charts"

"Then ye know not of the rumours", Barbossa walked towards the young lad, Horatio, and faced him. "Rumours be told that the ancient treasure of the Aztec Gold be found in a forbidden land. But that land be past the rocky shores, battle the fiercest creatures and survive the vicious Bermuda Triangle". He then turned towards the crew members, walked past each of them but stopped at Horatio. "And I fail to believe we have passed either".

"Aye. But ye be told those be rumours. Does not make it true".

Barbossa was in fumes, "The map!", he grabbed the map from Horatio's hand and stared at it for a few minutes, constantly moving it left and right. "Do ye have a clue what ye be doing? Ye be checking the charts upside down!". Barbossa then folded it and placed it under his arm. "Back to the ship! Come on! I be leadin this journey meself!".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angelica was asleep on her bed, when all of a sudden, there was a thump. She awoke with a start. She could only make out a human figure, until the stranger stood in the clear moonlight.

"Jack? What are you doing at this time?", she swung her legs on the ground and walked up to him. He had to think of some way to get her out of here before her vows, otherwise nothing would become of his future. Jack walked towards her and placed his hands lightly on her waist.

"I came here for ye". His brown eyes were fixed upon hers and he gave a slight smirk. Angelica felt really uncomfortable with the situation she was facing. She knew well of what would be following this. They both leaned in to kiss, when she turned her head away.

"Jack. I cannot do this. It is a sin", Angelica sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hmmm", he walked to her dressing table and pulled out the chair, "If it lies in your interest, how about I suggest something?". Her innocent eyes looked up at Jack. "I was thinking, why don't ye come with me aboard me ship?".

"If I may correct you, Jack, it is not your ship", she then gave a sly smile. He stood up and walked towards the window to leave.

"It be your choice. I leave at noon", he reminded her.

"I will be there by dawn", and with that, he left. Angelica rushed to her wardrobe to gather her clothes and belongings. There was only a couple of hours left till Jack would be gone. It was her only chance to escape.

**What'd you all think? Good/bad? Leave a small review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all for the continous, supporting reviews! Hopefully, the adventure will begin in a short while, so keep reading! :) but please dont forget to leave a review, so that I know people are reading this. Anyway, let's set sail, matey's!**

Angelica buttoned up her bag, slipped on her cloak and took one last look at her room. She had been living in the convent since she was a young child, the nuns had taken care of her ever since. However, the time had come to move on. It would be morning soon, meaning that Jack would probably be preparing to set sail, so she had to hurry. Angelica walked to the window and planned an escape route: the wall of the building. It had started to crumble in some areas, but it was her only hope. She secured her foot on one of the stones, which was out of place, while clinging to the window sill. Finally, she found herself on solid ground. She now had to find Jack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barbossa sat in his cabin, carefully studying the map. If they continued to travel south-east at 32 miles per hour, they would arrive at the treasure early enough. He was in a deep thought when Horatio ran through the door.

"Cap'n! We have found the where-abouts of Jack Sparrow", Barbossa didn't move at all, "Cap'n?".

"Aye. I hear what ye be sayin. But Jack can do no harm. He has no ship, no crew", his attention was still focused on the map.

"But he does have Blackbeard's daughter". Barbossa's head shot up immediately.

"Blackbeard's daughter, ye say?"

"Aye. Miss Angelica, her name be. She be in a convent in Seville".

"Tell the crew to quicken the speed. It be a need to reach there before Jack and his lass". Horatio nodded and walked out. Barbossa could never let Jack reach the treasure before himself. However, he had one of the most powerful pirate's in his grip. Blackbeard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally, Angelica reached the small, old Spanish port and walked over to Jack's vessel. She called his name a few times, but there was no response, so she went on board. However, to her surprise, Jack was lying on the ground with an empty bottle of rum by his side.

"Pirate", she muttered, while picking up the bottle and placing it on a small table in the corner of the cabin. "JACK!". He suddenly got up, startled.

"Huh...", he looked around the room, only to see Angelica standing before him. "What was the need for that?".

"Well, if you had not been so interested in your sleep, there would have been no need".

"Nonetheless, I believe ye have decided to join my voyage?", he stood up and walked out onto the deck.

"On the account that you remain true to your word", she was not going to be used with seeking some gain. Jack untied the ropes, which were holding back the ship from being free to roam the seas.

"I take that as a yes, then", he turned his face to her, "Welcome aboard, Miss Teach", and did his charming smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, one of the nuns had knocked on Angelica's door, only to find no reply. So she opened the cracked door and went to discover the room empty. All of Angelica's belongings were missing, except there was a piece of paper sitting on the bedside. It read:

_I am writing this to inform you that I have decided to leave the convent in search of my father and am not willing to come back. I would like to thank everyone at the convent for caring for me, since I was brought here as a child. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelica Teach_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angelica had finally adjusted to the sea's surroundings, so she joined the ship's Captain on deck.

"Jack. Where are we going?", she was fiddling with the ropes on the boat, trying to figure out their purpose.

"Don't touch those!", he scared the poor Latina. "Anyhow, we should be arriving to Tortuga sunset tomorrow", he was checking his compass to ensure they were heading for the right direction.

"Hmm...were you a Pirate by choice?", this time she was careful enough not to touch anything.

"Aye. Served in the East India Trade Company as a young lad, then went against their rules and was branded a pirate", he was constantly checking his compass as it was not steady at a fixed point. It constantly shifted from north-west to Angelica.

"Then, you know of my father?", she knew he was not paying full attention, until she asked that very question.

"Angelica. Your father is a man to be feared", he was serious.

"Is that so. Meaning that even you, who claims to be the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, fears him?", her eyes narrowed.

"No, love. I do _not _fear him. I am against his actions", he was now wary of her. She was a trickster and had quick wit.

"If that is so, then why do you need me?", she slowly took out Jack's flintlock pistol, whilst distracting him.

"Dearest Angelica, how about we talk over some rum?", clearly he was not successful in persuading her.

"No need", she held the pistol at his head, her finger on the trigger, "Tell me the truth".

**Good/bad? If you have any ideas how the story should evolve, feel free to share. All reviews welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Been a while since I have updated. I know this chapter is slightly shorter than expected, but hopefully the next one will be full of suspense and arrival of new characters :) Anyway, read on!**

"Aye. Everything will be told with due time", Jack remained his eye contact with the fierce Latina, "But please, I really do deserve me gun back. It was a gift from me dad", he held out his hand.

"I will remain steady on my word! Tell me why you need me for this quest!", she was not as naive as percieved, leaving Jack to think bringing her aboard was a mistake.

"If you agree to do as I say _and _give me the gun, everything will be unveiled", he slowly took hold of the gun, which was held limply in Angelica 's hand, while she stood confused. Jack walked around her, slowly, as he he slid the gun securily in his belt.

"What do I have to do?", she glanced at Jack, who replied with his usual smirk. Once again, she fell in his trap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barbossa was roaming around the Pearl, giving commands to his crew. They had stopped at a well known trading route to acquire more supplies (food, clean drinking water etc.), when the Quartermaster approached him, carrying his charts.

"Cap'n, in accord to the pressure of the tides and speed of the clouds, the sea be to harsh to set sail for tomorrow"

"Gimme that!", he snatched the piece of paper from the Quartermaster's hand an tore it to pieces, "If one day be wasted on account of _your _predictions, Jack and his lass will reach the treasure before me".

"Aye, but..."

"Prepare to set sail for tomorrow!", Barbossa went back to the crew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The darkness had spread and Angelica was standing on the boat, looking at the night sky. She was imagining what the nuns would be doing at the convent, perhaps they were worried and in tears, or praying to the Lord that she was gone. She was distracted in so many thoughts, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her body quickly turned 180°, to come face to face with Jack.

"Care for some rum?", he asked cockily, he was obviously drunk. She took the bottle from him, cleaned the top with her sleeve and took a sip. The vigour drink made her choke, so Jack handed her some water, which was entrapped in a dirty bottle, to clear her throat. She sat down, slowly sipping the water. "Ye might be willing to take some time to rest. We be reaching port, morning tomorrow".

"Why Tortuga?", it had nothing to do with the search for the treasure.

"Rum", Angelica raised her eyebrows, as if she was waiting for him to elaborate on this, "Helps me think better". Jack staggered towards his cabin, leaving Angelica alone with her thoughts. She sat for a few minutes looking at the surroundings - the stars in the night sky, calm ocean, mist - wait...something was behind the mist. It was only when it was more visible, she saw it's structure: Huge, ghastly, a statue on the front and...a flag...

"JACK! PIRATES!"

**Please don't forget to review! Remember, more reviews, quicker updates! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, been busy with work etc. Anyway, thought its about time to write a new chapter, considering its a new year ;) Don't forget to review :)**

Drunkenly, Jack finally came out of his cabin, only to see something familiar...that corroded statue, those dismembered pieces of wood, the pirate flag:

"Oh bugger", he murmered, then turned his face to Angelica. "Told ye that I would meet my end of the contract". A somewhat confused Angelica stood still, her mind completely blank.

The ghastly ship was now just inches before them, casting a shadow upon Jack's fairly small boat. The clicking of boots with each step taken, the ruffling of the leather coat, the piercing sound whilst drawing the sword from its metallic case: all leading to one person...Blackbeard - who was now face to face with a drunken Jack.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow! If it be questionable...what be a Pirate King doing in a sailor's boat?".

Jack began flaring his arms around, in fear of his life. "Aye, well...old Barbossa took charge of me precious Pearl and left me stranded on an island...", his voice slowly faded when he saw Blackbeard staring at Angelica.

"Ye seem somewhat known...?", Blackbeard's eyes narrowed in an attempt to remember who this woman was.

Jack stepped in to break this still silence, "She be a friend from...er...the Spanish coast - in search for her family. Thought I'd help the poor lass out..."

"Jack Sparrow help someone? That certainly be a first!", he let out a chuckle before continuing, "What be in return?", he was now serious.

"Er...I don't believe that is a necessary question, Blackbeard..."

"Blackbeard?", Angelica was now confused, "As in Edward Teach", she looked at the old, scruffy pirate.

"Aye", Blackbeard walked towards the young female, "Who are ye?"

"Angelica Teach", she was now furious at Jack for hiding this truth and gave him a threatening glance before being interuppted by her long-lost father.

"Angelica? I left ye in the care of nuns...what happened?", Blackbeard questioned.

"I met Jack who promised to unite me with you, in return for retrieving the Pearl and the rumoured treasure of Aztec Gold..."

"AND YE BELIEVE THIS WITTY MAN?!". Angelica was panicking, what had she done so wrong that her father was in a rage? She thought that meeting her father would be a memorable event, full of happiness and contentment: instead it was the complete opposite. Luckily for her, Blackbeard's attention was now drawn to Jack, who had been quiet for some time. "Searching for the treasure of Aztec Gold, aye? And what part be my daughter in this?".

"Er...could you repeat the question, please?", Jack was trying to divert Blackbeard, in order to plan his usual escape.

"I be telling ye in due time", Blackbeard murmered, then turned to one of his crew members, "Escort Jack to his destination - the dungeon - and Angelica, come with me".

"There be no need", Jack pointed his flinlock pistol directly at a startled Angelica, confident that Blackbeard would give him what he wants.

"Sparrow! What ye be wanting in return for the safety of my daughter?"

"Well, firstly, I would like a good, steady ship, with a speed equivelent to that of the Pearl. Second then, I wish to no longer be pestered by ye or yer crew and thirdly, Angelica stays with me throughout the quest", thinking that he had made all the necessary points, he added, "So do I have your agreement?"

"Aye, but Angelica must stay safe and be returned back to me once ye be completing yer journey"

"Have my word", Jack did his usual smirk, whilst a stubborn Angelica was forced to follow him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, Barbossa was under attack by the harsh waters. Crew members were gripping onto the old ship, while others were being blown into the whirlpool below - which was growing by each passing second. Screams, yelling, the harsh cries was all that could be heard, amongst the swishing of water at a speed of 150mph.

"Cap'n, I told ye that the waters be too unsettled for travelling!", the quartemaster screamed from below deck.

"Aye, but ye never gave me a detailed outline!", Barbossa was holding onto the wooden wheel, trying to steer the ship away from the dangerous whirlpool. Finally, this attempt worked and the ship along with the minority of its crew, were safe from all harm. "Quartermaster, how long are we away from the gold?"

"I'll see to the map right away".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is the magnificent ship, supposedly possessing the power of the Pearl?", Jack glared at the huge, wooden block.

"Aye", Blackbeard was not a fool to leave Jack to his own devices, "Scrum will accompany ye and Angelica"

"Eh?", he did most certainly not want someone watching him.

"Safe journey!".

Angelica, unwillingly, boarded the ship, whilst Jack and Scrum had prepared to set sail. It was now time for the secong stage of Jack's improvised plan.

**What do you think? Good/bad, any ideas, just leave a small review. thank you :)**


End file.
